best_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Shakespeare
Baby Shakespeare is the 4th Baby Einstein video to air. It came out on January 20, 2000. possibly teaches poetry. It also came out again in 2004 with some changes & some sences from this video appeared in the 2010 discovery kit World Of Words. Music courtesy of Ludwig Van Beethoven. Bard The Dragon imitates Custard the dragon (He Poped out) while Odgen Nash's poem "Custard The Dragon" is recited. (Symphony No. 9, 2nd movement, Beethoven) Custard the Dragon had big, sharp teeth, And spikes on top of him and spikes underneath. Mouth like a fireplace, chimney for a nose, And reali-o, truli-o daggers on his toes. The title appears and disappears in a flash of bubbles. (Bard's Theme, Weisbach) 6 girls sing the ABC's. A magic camera appears and a clown jumps out from it in front of the screen and says "train." Bard Rides the Playtime Train. It runs through the screen and a sketch of one appears and turns into a real train while Rowena Bennett's "A Modern Dragon" is recited. (Music Video Fun stuff: Rondo A. Capriccio, Beethoven) A train is a dragon that roars through the dark. He wriggles his tail as he sends up a spark. He pierces the night with his one yellow eye, And all the earth trembles when he rushes by. The camera appears again and says "flower." Bard sniffs a flower, then bursts out sneezing the word "flower." a sketch of one appears and turns into a real one while William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" is recited. I know a bank where the wild thyme blows, Where oxlips and the notting violet grows, Quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine, With sweet musk roses and eglantine. There slips Tatania, some thyme of the night, Lull'd in these flowers, with dances and delight. A bird sees that his flower is wilting, so he gives it a drink. It still wilts. He sighs in despair while it keeps growing behind his back. He turns around a 3rd time and it grows. The happy bird dances around. 4 balls go down a chute. The camera appears and says "apple." Bard paints the word apple and a sketch appears signed by bard, and a whole barrel of real apples appear and a person (offscreen) tips the barrel while Galway Kinnell's "The Apple Tree" is recited. (Music Video Toys: Rondo In C, Beethoven) Characters Bard The Dragon Jane The Monkey Callie the Purple Cow Zack the Tiger Mike the Duck 2 Cows Bluebird Aspen Clark Sierra Clark Dylan Snider Dakota Snider Madeline Pluto Gabrielle Margas Trivia *This is the 1st appearence of every puppet ever seen in the show. (except that Bard first appeared in Baby Mozart) *Jane The Monkey the monkey who plays in the snow in this video is later the host of Baby Dolittle World Animals. Category:Plot. Poems In Order Of Appearence Custard The Dragon - Odgen Nash A Modern Dragon - Rowena B. Bennett A Midsummer Night's Dream - William Shakespeare The Apple Tree - Galway Kinnell The Cat and the Moon - W.B. Yeats Heavenly Grass - Tennessee Williams Wadasa Nakamoon - Ray A. Young Bear Nothing Gold Can Stay - Robert Frost Revival - Steve Crow Loveliest of Trees - A.E. Housman The Calf Path - Sam Walter Foss The Butterfly - William Wordsworth My Loves - Langston Hughes Category:Plot.